Striding Into Town
by hopelessXxXromantic
Summary: Draco never asked for much, he especially didn't ask for true love to tumble into his lap, literally. If only he could figure out what he did to get all his thoughts absorbed by a certain American goddess. small blaiseXLuna FLAMES WELCOME!
1. Meeting Destiny

**D**raco Malfoy sat with his head resting calmly against the velvety material of the platform 9 and ¾ trains' cushioning benches. The gentle thrumming of the train on its tracks was rocking the young millionaire to sleep, and with the skills he had developed over the past four years, he was even able to tune out Pansy's constant jabbering. He was going back to Hogwarts, the only place that, at the evident risk of sounding cliché, felt like home to the fifteen year old juvenile. At the thought of his REAL home, Draco's hand flew up to his newfound bruise, a gift from his father for sticking up for Potter. Stupid Potter, he never would know that Draco took countless bruising's on his behalf. _Ungrateful asshole,_ Draco thought bitterly.

He heard the hiss of the compartment door sliding open, then shut, but didn't see any reason for cracking his eyelids. It was probably just his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, running out to get some food. He heard whispering and the occasional feminine giggle, but it was probably only a passerby, looking for an empty compartment. An 'umpht' filled the air and suddenly Draco felt a tremendous weight in his lap. Instinctively, he flew forward, eyes snapping awake. He immediately felt hands –tiny but powerful- fisting his muggle clothing. It took him only half a second to focus on the offending thing in his lap. Oceans of blue on a calm day stared at him. A girl, probably his age, sat on his lap, clinging to him as he held her parallel to the floor. Her ocean eyes, obstructed by strands of stick straight golden hair, gazed back at him with eyes begging to be well….not parallel to the ground.

Draco pulled back with such force that dragged the girl, who was still clinging to his shirt, up against his chest with an 'oomph!" Everyone paused, it was pin-drop silent. Blushing fiercely, the woman unlocked her grasp and stared at him. Her eyes piercing and ferocious, though not in an intimidating kind of way; her hair was a cloak of gorgeous blond, with streaks of deep blue coursing through it; Her face could have gone toe-to-toe with Aphrodite's, and won. To put things simply, the most beautiful women was sitting in his lap. She swallowed and, with an underlying tone of laughter, choked, "Sorry!"

A hand reached out and gently tugged the beauty away from him. The girl turned to look at the hand's owner before crawling out of his lap. He wanted to beg her not to go, but the words got lodged in his throat. "She's a bit clumsy." His eyes searched for the owner of the voice. It was the girl who pulled her off of him. She had mousy brown hair and kind yet stern eyes. She smiled apologetically while shaking her head. She appeared to be a bit taller than the girl who fell in his lap. They were both extremely tall, probably around 5'10. Laughter erupted beside them, Draco turned to look at the source. This girl was very petite, with hair that reminded him of his Aunt Bella's, though her eyes seemed kinder and full to the brim with life. She was, if possible, even more amazingly beautiful than the girl who stumbled into his lap and was now blushing scarlet.

Said girl smiled at him and whispered again, "Sorry."

Draco smiled and nodded, "it's fine, really."

Nodding, the girl waved and turned to head off into the next compartment, the mousy haired girl followed, but the smaller one proclaimed, "Look, I'm Kate!" before pretending to trip into the seat beside Draco. The blond (whom Draco presumed was Kate) turned and stuck her tongue out at her. The mousy haired one grabbed the petite girl's hair and led her out of the compartment, but not before Draco caught the smile on her lips. Waving, the little one disappeared behind the compartment door, laughter still hanging in the air.

"That was curious." Theodore dully noted. He never seemed shocked by anything. Draco faintly nodded as he stared at the door of which the girls escaped through. Among other things, the women had American accents, and Kate's piercing eyes seemed so familiar. _Those girls are strange_, Draco thought to himself before he leaned back and let sleep take him.


	2. Daddy, I'm Home!

Kate, Chani, and Selena stumbled off the train and into the cool night air. Chani shivered, "How do they handle this cold?" she gasped, drawing her jacket closer around her.

Kate smiled wryly, "The british would find this quite comfortable weather."

Chani rolled her eyes, "Stupid brits'," she scoffed, "they can just bite me!"

Kate chuckled, "You'd like that, wouldn't you."

Chani turned to glare at her friend, though a smile broke out upon her face, "You callin' me a slut?"

Kate smirked, "I ain't callin' you a virgin."

Chani winked and started walking away. Over her shoulder she called, "Darling, I wouldn't call you one either."

Selena and Kate raced after her, levitating trunks in tow. "Miss Kate, Selena, Chani?" came a voice from behind them.

The three girls turned to the voice, knowing it commanded respect. "Yes, ma'am?" they cried in allusion. Professor McGonagall stepped toward them.

"Hello, I am Professor McGonagall; I will be leading you in." The girls nodded and followed after the old witch, into the warmth of the ancient building. "You may leave you're trunks here." The Professor instructed, pointing to the floor. "You will find them in your dorms once the feast is over." The girls nodded and lay their bags on the floor, setting their owl cages on top. "Right," the old witch exclaimed, "Now stay here until I call you, understood?"

"Yes, Professor," the girls agreed. Nodding, Professor McGonagall disappeared through a door.

Draco sat with the Slytherins at the green table, clapping absentmindedly every time they got another first year, in reality; he was scanning for signs of the three girls. He could here whispers about the new defense-against-the-dark-arts teacher, who was clad in an all pink, highly disturbing outfit, though he ignored them and continued searching.

After all the first years were sorted, Professor Dumbledore stood up, and immediately the room hushed. The old man was beaming, "I am proud to announce that we have new students this year, all the way from America!" Gasped flew throughout the grand room, though Draco tensed and sat up straight. "Now they're going into fifth year so make them feel welcome, Professor McGonagall," he nodded to the teacher, "Go right on."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and everyone shut up. "Emerald, Selena," the mousy haired girl strode out of a door and forward with purposeful steps, though she looked nervous. Snape furrowed his brow, Emerald's daughter? It had to be, she looked greatly like her mother. If she was here maybe Kathleen's daughter was here. He tried not to think about her, though in sixteen years that still remained impossible. He left her because he loved her, and she deserved to be with someone with money and good looks. He hardly noticed that Selena was heading to the ecstatic Ravenclaw table. _Oh yeah_, he thought, _defiantly Laura's daughter. Inherited her brains I see._

"Princely, Chani," McGonagall's voice rang out, and Snape watched as the petite replica of Rachel and Baldric Princely came walking out. _Yep_, he thought grimly, _Kathlyn's daughter was here, she had to be, Rachel, Lily, Laura, and Kathleen were attached at the hip, and since Lily's devil son was here, that only left Kathleen._ He watched as Chani headed off to the Gryffindor table. His stomach churned, he had tried to find something to hate about Kathleen, but it was impossible. The woman was loved by all. Smart, beautiful, and kind, she could make men swoon like nobody else. Even when he found she had gotten pregnant shortly after he left, though they had been dating for four years, he couldn't hate her.

Shock registered over McGonagall's face, shaking her head she opened her mouth_, I wonder if she named the baby after herself, like I said she should_, was Snape's last fleeting thought before McGonagall's voice rang out, "Snape, Kathleen." Gasps rang out as the blond beauty walked in. Snape stared open mouthed at the girl, slowly, Kate's eyes raised to meet her father's. She smiled meekly. Though at first glance you wouldn't think they were related, if you took a closer look, you'd realize she had the same eyes that could worm the truth out of anyone, her cheekbones were high and pronounced like his, and her hair had the same tendency to cloak her face. Breaking away from his gaze she focused on the shaky stool with the hat on top.

Sitting down she placed the hat upon her head. Seconds dragged by before the hat cried, "GRYFINDOR!" Numbly, Kate stood up and joined Chani, though her gaze wandered back to her dad, who beamed and actually smiled at her, she smiled back, and as the feast began the only thought that ran through Snape's head was, _I have a daughter, and she's magnificent._


	3. Fond Memories

Kathleen allowed her mind to wander to the colors flashing around her, in the form of twirling bodies of her fellow classmates. She watched in wonder as the colors from the girls' dresses mixed and flounced throughout the Great Hall, which now closely resembled prom. Her own date, Richard Gunder, was still babbling like a brook on high currents while he twirled her around, her deep blue dress swinging about her in a grace that can only be defined as breathtaking.

"And so then, right as the blunder was coming, I, somehow, and don't ask me how, dove out of the way in the nick of time, right into the quaffle, and then…" Richard continued giddily, unaware that his date had forgotten about him and was in her very own world. Kathleen rolled her eyes (which of course went unnoticed by the self-obsessed quidditch champion) and continued watching the others dance around her, dimly aware that Richard was possibly the worst dancer in wizarding history as he continued to step on her toes and swung completely out of beat to the rhythm Professor Flitwick had the band playing.

Kathleen smiled politely, "Richy, could you go get me some punch, I'm famished." Richard stopped talking and looked down in confusion for a few seconds, before nodding rapidly and spinning around in search of the punch table before taking off. Kathleen allowed her shoulders to sag and shook her head, wearily. Definitely not the brightest bulb on the chandelier, that boy, she thought bitterly before heading off to find a chair, and hopefully an excuse to call the night off early. Now Kathleen was not a mean girl, no no, far from, but she had her limitations, and that youth was far beyond her line in the sand. In fact, his admiration of himself and bluntness were not at all new to her, it was in truth, only her kindness to give the boy a chance to take her to the ball. The chance was given, and he had failed stupendously.

Kathleen took a seat on the sidelines and watched and giggled as Professor Dumbledore twirled Professor McGonagall around gracefully. She deeply considered asking for a turn to dance with the twinkly-eyed Professor, but decided against it as she was truly famished.

Scanning the room, she took notice to a young Slytherin, Severus Snape, who lounged against one of the castle walls, looking sulky and less than pleased. His dress robes resembled all the other boys', though his looked more worse-for-wear than most. His head was bowed, allowing his dark locks to crowd his face and make it look like he wore a mop on his head. Kathleen knew little about him; only what Lily had told her and her own observations provided ground for her. He typically kept to himself, James and Sirius, the two most popular Gryffindors', hated him with a passion for no apparent reason. He was remarkable in all his classes, especially potions, and was one of the most unpopular boys in Slytherin. Though this, mixed with his crooked nose and skinniness, would typically turn any sane girl off, especially one as popular as Kathleen, it instead lit her general curiosity, and she found herself moving toward the boy.

Kathleen arrived in front of the boy and gave him a quick tap. Severus jolted upward as his eyes snapped open. "What?" he gasped, scanning the room before his eyes found Kathleen's face. "What?" he repeated irritation heavy in his voice.

Instead of running for the hills, which most girls would choose had he spoken to them in that matter, Kathleen giggled. The shock on the Slytherin's face only made her body quake more severely in laughter. "Were you sleeping?" she quizzed, eyes sparkling in amusement.

Severus flushed. "What do you want Montgomery? Shouldn't you be with Gunder?"

Kathleen shook her head and turned to the punch table, where Richard was in an ecstatic conversation with two giggling second years. Kathleen shrugged, "I doubt he'll miss me." Severus couldn't help but concur. Kathleen laughed again, "Come on, let's blow this joint." Severus gave her a look that may have suggested she'd grown a second head. Kathleen rolled her eyes and grabbed him by his pant buckle, and dragged him toward the gardens.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" He cried out as she half carried, half lead him through the dew-covered grass. Kathleen ignored him and came to rest at another wall, where she let go of him and slid down the size of the wall to rest on her bum. Snape stared at her for a few moments before joining her.

"So….what's up with you?" Kate questioned, slipping her feet out of her high heels and massaging them.

Severus watched in wry amusement as she gave a weak attempt to work out her achy feet muscles. "Charming," he muttered sarcastically.

"Ain't it though?" Kathleen shot back in another burst of sarcasm. "If you had to wear these things, you'd do the same thing, too."

"Well, why don't you not wear them? It can't be that big of a deal. Aren't there other shoes out there for women?"

Kathleen shrugged, "they make me taller. Here," she offered, twisting and plopping her feet in his lap, "you massage them."

"Why?" he gasped, staring at the blue painted toenails in confusion.

"'Cause you have bigger and stronger hands!" she shot back, shifting again to lean on her elbows. She watched in fascination as Severus tenderly picked up her left foot and gently but firmly began working his thumbs into the arch of her foot. "So…" she began again, "why were you at the dance if you clearly weren't dancing?"

Severus snorted and shook his head, "I lost a bet." He muttered, watching his thumbs kneed into her flesh.

Kathleen frowned, "What was he bet and with who?"

Severus sighed and picked up her other foot, "It was with Lucius Malfoy, we were trying to see who had the better collection of spells. If I won, he tells Narcissa he loves her, if he wins, I go to this wretched ball."

Kathleen frowned; Lucius was two whole years ahead of their class, so of course he had a better collection of spells. More than that, though he and Narcissa had been going out for months, it was obvious he felt nothing for her, and only did it so he could carry on the pure-blood Malfoy name. "Well, you could have brought a date," she reminded him.

Severus rolled his eyes and raised his head to glare at her, "Oh, good plan! I can't believe I didn't think of that!" he shot back in angry sarcasm.

Kathleen shrugged, "Coulda' asked me, I would have loved to go with you. I'd pick you over Richard any day."

Severus snorted, but smiled despite himself, "yeah, I was watching you all. He's not made for dancing."

Kathleen laughed and shook her head. "No, according to him, he's made for being the most outstanding quidditch player in all of history!"

Severus smirked, "I thought that was Potter."

Kathleen laughed and shrugged. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Kathleen watched as Severus massaged her feet with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Come on," she chirped, pulling her feet away and standing up to offer him her hand. Severus frowned and stared at the petite hand in confusion. Kathleen rolled her eyes, "Don't make me grab your belt again." Deciding she had a point, Severus took her hand and allowed her to pull him up.

He frowned as she led him into the grass and put her remaining hand on her shoulder. "Aren't we going inside?"

Kathleen shook her head, "no, we're dancing, come on!"

"There's no music ," he pointed out, though he put his hand on her waist anyway.

Kathleen rolled her eyes, "so? Now, come on, lead!" Severus frowned again but did as he was told. Instantly, they moved together in tune to an imaginary beat, unaware of the shocked and envious stares from the other students who also filled the gardens. The two could have danced anywhere from five minutes to an hour, though neither were very sure. Kathleen was right in thinking that Severus would be a better dancer than Richard, as he never stepped on her feet (which were still bare) and moved swiftly and gracefully through the cool grass.

Finally, they called it quits and leaned against the wall once more. Kathleen had a small, thoughtful smile on her face as she stared up at the stars that winked at her. "You know, despite the actually disastrous ball, this turned out to be a pleasant evening." She whispered to Severus. Severus nodded as he too stared at the night sky. Kathleen turned to admire Severus, who felt a watchful gaze on him, and turned to meet Kathleen's eyes. They stared into the depths of each other's eyes for a few moments; Kathleen was in awe at how Severus' black eyes gave off the impression of knowing all and seeing right through her flimsy walls. Severus, in turn, found himself rather naked in the eyes of Kathleen, who seemed to analyze and gather everything about a person from a single glance. They both found themselves unable to look away, and Severus watched as Kathleen grew steadily closer, her eyes fell shut before he felt something warm and soft against his lips. His eyes too fell closed as his own lips moved against Kathleen's.

Their lips (like their dancing) moved in perfect sync, matching each other perfectly. Severus cupped her soft features in his large hands as Kathleen's rested on his hips. Hesitantly, Severus ran his tongue against Kathleen's bottom lip, in such a gentle way that Kathleen barely felt it. Smiling against his lips, Kathleen cocked her head and groaned as Severus' tongue slipped through her open mouth. Together, their tongues slipped around each others, exploring each other's mouths with a curiosity to match felines. Unfortunately, time can only be held at arm's length for so long and all too soon, they had to pull away, full of remorse at being back in reality.

Severus stared down at Kathleen, with his hand's still cupping her face. "What was that for?" he managed to choke out, his voice sounding queer and uncertain to his own ears.

Kathleen giggled and lowered herself to her real height (as she was previously standing on the balls of her feet to reach the 6 foot 5 Slytherin's lips). Instead of answering, Kathleen stepped away from the boy and reclaimed her forgotten heels with one hand before taking Severus' hand in the other and pulling him toward the castle. "Come on," she called over her shoulder, "walk me back to the Gryffindor common room?"

Severus caught up with her and walked hand and hand through the gardens, all too aware of the stares from the other residents as they watched the most popular girl with the most unpopular boy wander back into the castle. Once in the castle, the stares severity worsened and Severus flushed fiercely. Kathleen didn't seem to take any mind to this as she led the flustered boy to her dormitories. All too soon they reached the painting of the Fat Lady and he felt her hand slip out of his grasp. He fought down the urge to reclaim it and lowered his gaze to the lithe girl before him. "So, will you pick me up tomorrow and walk me to breakfast?" she questioned, her voice hopeful and a bit fearful. Not trusting himself to speak, he nodded jerkily, to which she smiled and giggled.

"Ok, 7:30, it is," she whispered before winking, causing Severus to blush profoundly. Kathleen giggled again before claiming his mouth with hers. All thoughts forgotten besides how she tastes like pumpkin juice and candy, Severus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. They kissed for a lot longer than either intended, both ignoring the gasps and whispers of other Gryffindors' as they spoke the password and crawled inside, all while watching one of the most unlikely pairs make out.

Finally, they pulled away. Kathleen planted a soft kiss on his pale cheek before whispering in his ear, "Until tomorrow, Severus."

Severus gulped and watched her disappear behind the reproachful and disheveled portrait, "Until tomorrow, Kathleen."

* * *

><p><strong>So clearly I've decided to mix in the story of Severus and Kathleen, yay nay? Also I wanted to say that if there is a certain pairing you want me to do, post it in comments and I will. Any rating, any pairing, drabble, one-shot, or chaptered story I will. COMMENT PLEASE!<strong>


	4. the potion makers' daughter

Kate sat with her head resting against the backboard of her four-post bed. Exhausted though she was, her mind was buzzing around far too eagerly to actually get any rest. Turning, she stared wishfully at the empty vase that thirty minutes earlier, held a sleeping potion that could tranquilize an elephant. Kate groaned and picked up an old muggle book, using lumos she started reading. And by the time it was evident that her presence was requested in the Great Hall, she was still reading.

Taking her seat next to Chani, the two girls listened in anticipation as Harry and Ron described school. After the mindless chatter went on for fifteen minutes, Kate's eyes scanned the room for another source of entertainment. Her eyes landed on Draco, who was arguing heatedly with another boy. Tapping Chani, the two watched as Draco seemingly was defeated, as the blond boy growled and turned his back on the other boy. Kate smirked at his futile attempts to block the other boy out, who then started to throw pieces of toast at Draco. Draco turned and threw some hex that Kate couldn't hear that made the boy's face blow up with warts. Grimacing she turned as Professor McGonagall started lecturing Draco.

"Isn't that the guy whose lap you fell in yesterday?" Chani quizzed, chuckling under her breathe.

Kate smirked, "Yeah," she purred, "and I'd do it again."

Harry shuddered, "Draco Malfoy?" The girls shrugged.

"The blond one," Chani called over a mouth full of food. Kate's hand flew over to cover the petite girl's mouth, but clearly Chani did something even more unladylike because Kate ripped her hand back and furiously wiped it on her coat.

Ron nodded, "Yeah, him, he's a spoiled asshole."

Kate chuckled, "I see," she muttered calmly, watching as he argued futilely with McGonagall.

Harry shook his head, "No, you don't. He hates Gryffindor's, especially me."

"Well ain't you special?" Chani asked coolly.

Kate dismissed Chani, "Why does he hate Gryffindors?"

"Because we're everything he's not!" Ron piped in.

Kate smirked. "Well, don't worry about me. He won't step a toe out of line while I'm around."

Harry frowned, "why, because your dad's his room parent?"

Kate shrugged, "Well, that, and the fact that I could toss his sorry ass from one end of the castle to the other, with or without magic."

Hermione smiled. "I like you." Kate laughed and smirked at the bushy-haired girl.

The day went as normally as it could at a wizarding school, besides the new defense against the dark arts teacher insisting that they would only be reading this year and that they would not need to practice hands-on, to which Kate and Harry argued fiercely (landing them both in detention.) At least, that was the case until double potions with the Slytherins.

The potion they were working on was a sleeping drought; one Kate was all too familiar with. Snape was drifting around the room, investigating the likes of the potions. Though they still had a good 45 minutes to complete the task, Harry and Ron were stumbling helplessly and were doomed for a T. Hermione, of course, was moving swiftly and with purpose and Draco and Blaise were as well.

As Snape neared his daughter's table, he furrowed his brow when he found her reading some muggle novel, as Chani was sketching something that resembled an owl on a piece of parchment, "Miss Snape," he drawled, taking immense pleasure in knowing that his name had carried on, "shouldn't you be finishing your drought?"

All eyes now rested on the potions master's daughter, and she was acutely aware of that fact as she answered innocently, "I finished."

Snape's eyes widened as he stared down into the cauldron and found that indeed, the drought was perfect. "But how….I mean…how?" he babbled in awe.

"She is your daughter, and you're a potions master, what'd you expect?" Chani quizzed as her focus now on the flabbergasted professor.

Snape was beside himself, and he found that he could only stare at his daughter and relish in the fact that it was true. The room (besides Chani and Kate) found themselves sitting with bated breath. Snape felt himself swell with pride at the thought that he had passed on his skills with potions to his daughter, which happened to be one of the few qualities he liked about himself. Kate stared back with the piercing eyes that greatly resembled those of the man before her. Finally, after a few moments of everyone waiting for him to dictate how this would be handled, Snape gave a jerky nod and his deep voice rang out, "Ten points for Gryffindor," and turned on his heel to take a seat at his desk.

The Gryffindors smirked and high-fived quietly, seeing as they never got points in this class. The Slytherin's sulked and rolled their eyes at the ecstatic teens around them, before begrudgingly turning back to work. Many of the Gryffindors turned toward Kate to give her thumbs up or mouth 'you rock', but Kate just shrugged and turned back to reading, unaware of how much of a hard-ass her father could be.

Hermione finished 25 minutes later, though it didn't hold a candle to Kate's time, and finally she had to come to terms with the fact that she was bested by someone. Blaise and Draco finished five minutes after that, and Draco chose to spend the remaining 15 minutes watching a truly mystical creature read, jot down meager notes to herself, and converse with her fellow classmates as more and more finished their work. As soon as a table of Gryffindors were down, they would come forward and congratulate her, though for what (other than inheriting her father's potion making skills) she could not process. As expected, Ron and Harry failed miserably, and in the later weeks to come you would occasionally see Kate partnering up with Harry to help him out, or lending him tips whenever they were doing potions homework. Indeed, everyone from Gryffindors to Hufflepuffs, a few Ravenclaws, and even a few desperate Slytherins found their way to Kate's side, groveling for help with potions, to which Kate was more than happy to lend her help.


	5. Malfoy, Snape, and the hotter Snape

"It just doesn't make any sense!" Kate whined to her two friends as the trio wandered the castle during one of their free periods.

"Actually, it makes perfect sense. She's a fraud, you called her bluff, you paid the price," Selena explained for the hundredth time.

"All I'm wondering is how Trelawney will make you pay the price," Chani chirped, feeling little remorse for her misfortunate friend. "There really isn't much she can do."

"That's because she's an idiot," Kate muttered. The three girls laughed at Kate's blunt statement. It had been two months since that first day of school and Kate had already scored detention 12 times with three different teachers. Chani had won, however, with 18; and Selena had come in last with zip.

They rounded a corner and down a long stretch of hallway was none other than Severus Snape. Kate bolted into an empty classroom with a quick leap, slamming the door behind her. It wasn't that she held a grudge at her father or anything, she just hated the awkward moments when they just glanced at each other and felt the weight of Kathleen in-between them. So every time she saw him, she tried her hardest to avoid such awkward stares and shuffling feet.

She pulled away from the door as the muffled sounds of her two friends conversing with Snape drifted through the hard wood. She heard Snape stride off and was about to open the door when a voice from the opposite end of the classroom stopped her.

"Do you MIND?" Pansy Parkinson bellowed. Kate spun around and met a site that she would later have to wash her eyes in bleach to remove. Pansy had her legs wrapped around Draco Malfoy's waist and they had clearly been making out. Both were topless and Pansy's forest green bra was highly distracting. Draco made no attempt to hide his chest as he stared at her blankly. He had Pansy sitting on a teachers' desk that was parallel to Kate. The site was one for the movies.

"Ah! Dude! If you hadn't had said anything I wouldn't have noticed you!" Kate groaned, hiding her eyes from the soon-to-be sex scene.

"Well maybe you should learn to knock," Draco purred, eying Kate up and down with "I wanna fuck you" eyes.

Kate just chuckled and gave them right back. Ever since she had become a Gryffindor, that boy she had met on the train was no more. He became a rude, arrogant, tool. Just how Kate likes them. She had been trying to figure out a way into that blondes' pants, but alas, to no avail. He was a tease who just wanted to flirt and that wasn't how Kate worked. She wanted him to…well…..you know, make her walk funny.

Pansy sneered and was about to say something stupid when Selena opened the door. She had that look in her eyes that said she was judging Kate, and Kate's evaluation wasn't going too well. "He's gone," she sighed before noticing the Slytherin couple in the back. Kate forced Selena out the door quickly and blocked Chani's eager attempts to see what was going on from behind Selena.

Kate reached back and grabbed the door handle quickly, but before she closed it, she leaned in one last time. "Bye Draco," she hummed in a slutty tone before shutting the door completely. On the other side of the door she met Selena's judging glare and Chani's excited questioning. She shrugged them both off and started walking away. The girls knew that to try to break through to her was pointless so they shrugged their shoulders and caught up with their best friend.

"You know," Kate sighed, "I really gotta get Draco in my bed sometime."


	6. What happens when you don't get lovin'

Draco dragged his hot hands down her naked body, enjoying the soft curves of her femininity. She sighed and relaxed into him, her lips curving around the name 'Draco', yet no sound came out. With her small hands she gripped his silver and green tie, the only article of clothing he happened to be wearing, and pulled his lips against hers.

He wrapped one arm around her lithe body and entangled his free hand in her silky blond locks. She sighed and let go of his tie as he puckered kisses down her collarbone, past her breast, and settled his mouth on the soft skin just below her bellybutton. She traced circles into his back as he caressed the sensitive skin with his tongue and lips. Gentle sighs erupted from her throat, along with the occasional moan.

He passed that region and continued down her left leg, kissing and touching the sweet skin of her thigh. He was just below the knee, enjoying the lavishing skin of such a gorgeous creature, when a pillow smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?" Draco groaned as he sat up in bed, massaging his skull as he rested his weight on his free hand. He glanced up to find Blaise over top of him with a pillow in his hand.

"It's nearly ten o'clock; get your lazy arse out of bed before I kick it out." Blaise stated.

Draco scowled but did as instructed. Out of all his friends, Blaise was the only one with the balls to tell him what to do, so naturally, Draco had a tendency to listen. After standing up, he turned to glare at Blaise, who stood amused in the middle of the dormitory. "Couldya leave?" Draco growled.

Blaise shrugged and moved to the door. "I don't want to stick around and watch you jack off anyhow."

Draco flushed and grabbed a pillow to throw, but Blaise was already out the door. He had a point though, Draco thought bitterly as his cock pulsed. He sighed and plopped down on the nearby chair. God he hated erotic dreams.

Over in the Gryffindor dormitory, Kate wasn't doing much better herself. It wasn't that she had had an erotic dream or anything of the nature, she was just suffering from lack of sex. Chani munched on a piece of coffee cake that Selena had brought up from the Great Hall, Selena began a page of the book of homework that Umbridge had assigned, and Kate lay on her bed deviating a plot to get some confused male back up into her dormitory before the clock struck 3.

"Selena, is there a spell I can use to instantly make a man horny?" Kate sighed. Though it may seem like a joke, she was seriously. She was dying and she sucked at charms.

"Just wear your uniform without any panties and bend over in front of a dude. Bada-bing bada-boom, snake trouser," Chani offered through a mouth full of cake.

The three girls burst out laughing and Kate even bothered to get up to give Chani a high-five. Instead of her uniform, Kate threw on some short shorts (Umbridge be damned) and a lacy red tank top and her black converse with some black eyeliner." I'm going downstairs," she announced.

"Going man hunting?" Selena asked, not even bothering to look up from her homework.

"Damn straight!"

"If he has a brother, throw me a bone wouldya?" Chani called before Kate had slipped out the door.

"Chani, honey, we all know you have a thing for the Weasley twins," was the last thing Kate heard before the door closed on her two best friends.

Kate chuckled and jogged downstairs, blowing past all the girls trying to talk to her. Manners be damned, she was on a mission.

Down in the corridors Kate had a run-in with the golden trio. The exchange of pleasantries seemed to drag on for hours before Hermione (bless that nerd) dragged the two unfortunate boys upstairs to start on Umbridge's homework. Kate was barely five steps from where she had been standing when the Slytherin Prince came stomping forward.

"Kate!" he bellowed, stopping Harry and Ron in their tracks. The two turned around and seemed about ready to jump Malfoy, but Kate waved them away. Hesitantly, the boys followed Hermione up the stairs.

"Yes, Draco dearest?" she asked, turning to meet his angry gray eyes.

"No foreign colors in your hair," he growled, pointing to the blue streaks in Kate's blond hair.

Kate rolled her eyes, she had forgotten that he was on that society or whatever they were called who worked for Umbridge. "I don't think it's hurting anyone."

'Yeah well, fix it!" he threatened.

"And if I don't?" she challenged in a calm manner.

Draco stepped dangerously close to her and whispered in her ear, "I'll make you."

Kate suppressed a shiver of anticipation and reached down to run her hand on the outside of his pants, immediately feeling him perk up against her hand. "Can't wait," she purred back.


End file.
